une soeur pour Naruto
by little akary
Summary: Sasuke était en mission pour Orochimaru, il devait retrouver une fille qui avait un grand pourvoir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait beaucoup aimé... Et en plus il est bizarre quand
1. la rencontre

**Chapitre 1: la rencontre**

Il était parti sans en demander plus et maintenant il se dirigeait vers le lieu qu'Il lui avait indiqué pour la retrouver. Franchement cette mission ne l'attirait pas du tout. D'une il ne savait pas qui elle était et de deux il devait la Lui ramener en jouant les garde du corps. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir. Il émit un petit sifflement agacé.

" -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus celle-là ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute comme si on pouvait lui répondre. En plus je vais devoir la protéger comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, si elle a autant de pouvoir que ça elle devrait pourvoir se protéger toute seule.  
-Non, elle ne connaît certainement son don. De plus même si elle savait je doute qu'elle sache s'en servir.

-Qui est là???  
-Tu ne me reconnais pas Sasuke, je suis déçu.... Pourtant je pensais t'avoir marqué.  
-Orochimaru-sama! Que faites-vous là??  
-Je veux que tu prennes soin d'elle, son corps vas sûrement devenir mon prochain réceptacle alors je veux qu'il soit en bon état de marche.  
-Oui.  
-Je compte sur toi. "

Sur ces paroles il partit laissant Sasuke à ses réflexions. Il continua sa route jusqu'à une grande forêt dans laquelle il s'engouffra, d'après les dire de son « maitre » elle devrait être par ici. Il marchait depuis une bonne demi-heure, arpentant la forêt, quand il aperçut la forme d'une jeune fille dans l'eau qui ressemblait à celle qu'il cherchait.

Elle se réveilla ce matin là, comme d'habitude mais avec un drôle de pressentiment. Cependant quand elle arriva pour déjeuner tout se passa exactement comme d'habitude. Elle prit de quoi manger et fut mise dehors par sa mère. Car il faut savoir que depuis son plus jeune âge tout son village la détestait _(auteur : ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Naruto : Si elle est comme moi. Sasuke : c'est bon laisse la finir. Naruto : Jaloux. Sasuke : Je vais le….)_ à cause de ces capacités spéciales que personne d'autre ici ne savent faire et qui leur font peur.  
Donc après s'être fait mettre dehors par sa mère adoptive, j'avais oublié de le préciser petite erreur de a part, elle décida d'aller dans la forêt qui entourait son village, pour être seule et aussi pour s'entrainer un peu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le faisait, quelque chose lui disait de le faire, et puis comme ça, si jamais quelque chose se passait, elle gardait la main et saurait se défendre. Elle retrouva sa clairière où tous les jours elle s'entrainait, faute de quelque chose de mieux à faire, là elle fouilla dans un buisson et en sortit un bâton un peu plus grand qu'elle et trois semblons _(auteur : vous savez comme ceux de Haku)_ qu'elle avait volé au village. Elle se mit au centre de la clairière, se concentra, puis tourna sur elle-même à une vitesse folle et lança ses trois piques qui se plantèrent chacun au milieu d'une cible, positionné préalablement sur un arbre. Dans le même mouvement elle fit sauter son bâton avec ses pieds de façon à pouvoir l'attraper et fonça sur un quatrième arbre qui se prit un coup fatal. Elle continua toute la mâtinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Puis se sentant sale elle décida d'aller se baigner dans le petit lac derrière la clairière. Elle se déshabilla puis y rentra tout en douceur.

Une fois dedans elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis on lui lança un caillou, puis d'autres, et c'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit, elle vit passer une ombre devant elle qui se dirigea vers les buissons puis, elle entendit des bruits de cailloux lancés puis arrêtés. Des enfants sortirent des buissons en courant, ils lui dirent un rapide et bref pardon puis partirent aussi rapidement vers le village.  
Elle sortit de l'eau, intriquée, et se dirigea vers la clairière pour voir son sauveur. Il se tenait debout au centre, il était grand, une tête de plus qu'elle, aux cheveux brun sombre très sombre, peut-être carrément noir, il portait un bermuda blanc descendant jusqu'aux genoux et un T-shirt bleu avec un éventail, blanc et rouge, dans le dos. Elle s'arrêta un instant, surprise puis réussit enfin à pouvoir prononcer quelques syllabes.

" Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.  
-De rien. "

Il se retourna pour la voir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se retourna précipitamment. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite puis rougit à son tour, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se couvrir. Elle oublia vite sa gêne quand il commença à partir et réussit à lui demander:

" Quel est ton nom?  
-Uchiha Sasuke" _(Sasuke: Et oui c'est moi. Naruto : Fermes-la et si tu reluques encore une fois ma sœur comme ça je te tue. Auteur: Du calme Naruto on a encore besoin de lui. Sasuke: ahahah)_

Et dans cette révélation il disparut de son champ de vision en la laissant comme dans un rêve. Elle partit se rhabiller, encore sous le choc et en même temps émerveillée, puis rentra chez elle, la tête empli des images de son « sauveur ».

Sa mère, ayant entendu les gamins qui c'étaient fait punir par Sasuke, l'accueillit avec des coups de bâton mais elle s'y attendait en fait, elle avait l'habitude. Alors elle laissa faire puis dès que cela lui fut permis elle prit de quoi manger et monta dans sa chambre. Peu après elle se coucha et pour une fois s'endormit assez vite, elle n'eut pas ses étranges images de renard géant ou encore d'un grand homme aux cheveux blond debout sur la tête d'une grenouille. Non cette nuit elle avait d'autre genre d'image et surtout un nom sur ses lèvres : "Uchiha Sasuke"

_______________________________________________

De son côté Sasuke avait monté son campement un peu à l'écart du village au milieu d'une clairière dans la forêt. Il avait mangé et il était maintenant sur sa couche mais, lui n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sommeil ne lui venait pas mais d'ordinaire c'était surtout des images de son passé qui revenait le hanter. Comme pour lui montrer ses erreurs. Sauf que là il n'arrêtait de penser à elle et encore pas du tout de la manière dont il voyait les filles. *Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle! J'aurais bien aimé me rapprocher un peu plus…ne t'égare pas Sasuke, poufffffff et dire que je dois la ramener à face de serpent. Franchement je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête c'est vrai qu'elle est puissante je l'ai senti quand je suis passé près d'elle mais de là à monopoliser quelqu'un, surtout qu'il connait mon caractère. Et puis c'est étrange, cette puissance me rappelle quelqu'un et puis quand j'ai pus la voir… Oui c'est vrai elle était dans le lac. C'est fini ses idées tu as une mission. Même si…non je dois la ramener, c'est ma mission* _(auteur : Oui Sasuke e parler pas beaucoup mais qu'est-ce qu'il cause dans ses pensées. Naruto : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est tant silencieux, c'est sur que t'as pas forcément envi de sortir tout ça à chaque fois que tu parles. Sasuke : dit donc tu fouilles dans ma tête toi maintenant. Auteur : Mais non tu te fais des idées ^^)_

Il y pensa toute la nuit, se tournant et se retournant sur sa couche en désespoir de sommeil. Celui-ci vint tout de même le trouver et l'emmena dans un rêve où il retrouva ses anciens amis, et équipier. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, cela finit même par le réveiller. Cette nuit là, lorsqu'il vit sa tente vide, pour la première fois depuis son départ il se sentit vraiment seul. Les sautes d'humeur de Sakura, aurait pus lui manquer, le brun aurait même pus aller jusqu'à dire qu'il ne détestait pas sa façon de le collé. Le retard permanent de Kakashi qui l'exaspérait tant, serait maintenant pardonné sans problème s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que voir le masque de l'épouvantail franchir l'entrée de la tente. Et surtout il aurait voulu revoir Naruto, quitte même à devoir l'écouter ronfler toute la nuit. Il devait l'avouer son optimiste à toute épreuve et ce sourire capable de transformer toute personne ayant perdu espoir commençait à lui manquer. Mais même s'il se disait tout ça, Sasuke savait très bien qu'il ne devait plus y penser. Tout ça c'était bien fini pour lui, l'époque de Konoha était révolu pour lui et jamais _(auteur : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais c'est bien connu. Sasuke : qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ça ? Auteur : Bof pas forcément grand-chose. Sasuke : C'est marrant je suis pas convaincu de ta bonne fois. Auteur : vous êtes tous médisant avec moi)_ il ne remettrait les pieds là-bas. Au final une question lui restait dans la tête pendant que le soleil remonter à l'horizon : Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait cette fille ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain c'est le cœur léger qu'elle _(auteur: Et oui on n'a pas encore dit son nom je garde le secret. Naruto: Dit plutôt que t'as pas d'inspiration. Auteur: c'est faux elle s'appelle ******. Naruto: Aaaaahhhhhhh joli comme nom.)_ se leva et entra dans la cuisine où, elle le savait, sa mère l'attendait pour lui mettre une 2ème raclée, pour l'histoire de la veille, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était bien.  
Après la raclée de sa mère elle prit de quoi manger, enfin elle voulut mais on l'en empêcha et on la mit dehors par la force. A peine surprise elle se dirigea un creux au ventre vers l'endroit où elle voulait le plus aller aujourd'hui. Une fois arrivée au lac cette fois-ci au lieu d'aller s'entrainer elle s'assit et attendit. A sa grande surprise elle n'attendit pas plus d'une heure pour voir arriver une silhouette qui plus elle se rapprochait plus elle ressemblait à son sauveur. Il s'approcha d'elle puis s'assit à ses cotés.  
S'en suivit un silence interminable pour elle qui finit par le briser:

"Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.  
-Pourtant tu es ici, répondit-il sur un ton neutre *et j'en suis très heureux, je voulais te revoir. Baka heureusement c'est ta mission*  
-Ah bien en fait… J'espérais bien que tu reviennes pour que je puisse te remercier convenablement.  
- C'est à dire?"

Il n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'il sentit qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur sa joue _(auteur: et non bande de vicieux le bisou c'est pas pour tout de suite. Sasuke: dommage je m'y étais préparé. Naruto: je vais le tuer. Auteur: je retourne à la fic ça va saigner)_ puis il rougit, ce qui arrivait assez souvent avec elle, alors qu'avant il était un glaçon. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle aussi rougissait.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, demanda t-il en essayant de cacher son trouble.  
-Et bien en fait je ne sais pas trop, d'habitude personne ne m'aide donc je voulais te remercier mais pas qu'avec de simples mots. Pour toi ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup mais pour moi…… »

Un grognement de son ventre interrompit sa phrase la faisant rougir de plus belle.

« -As-tu mangé ce matin?  
-Non.  
-Tu veux manger quelque chose?*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend je dois la ramener à Orochimaru et moi je l'invite à petit-déjeuner*  
-C'est vrai! Ca ne te dérange pas si tu m'invites, dit-elle comme si un miracle se produisait.  
-*c'est malin j'ai plus le choix maintenant* Oui bien sûr. Suis-moi je te conduis à mon campement."

Après une demi-heure de marche silencieuse ils arrivèrent, là Sasuke la fit asseoir à coté de l'ancien foyer pour le feu puis revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un plateau garnit d'un petit déjeuner royal.

"Tout ça c'est pour moi! S'écria-elle  
-Bah oui, pourquoi c'est trop?  
-Non c'est que je suis pas habituée à avoir tout ça!  
-Ah. *La pauvre c'est vrai qu'elle est très maigre, il va falloir remédier à ça, sinon je vais…. Qu'est-ce que je dis ça n'a rien à voir avec ma mission. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive….*_(auteur : Vraiment des fois ses pensées dépassent ses mots. Naruto : C'est pas l'inverse normalement. Auteur : Oui oui mais je pense que ce serait trop lui demander. Sasuke : Hn…)_  
-C'était très bon. Merci beaucoup.  
-Vu que tu sembles avoir de la mauvaise nourriture chez toi…si tu veux…euh…tu peux revenir manger ici. *baka*  
-C'est pas que c'est pas bon, c'est que l'on veut pas m'en donner beaucoup.  
-Pourquoi? Cette fois il ne put retenir sa surprise.  
-Et bien…"

Elle tendit sa main devant elle, puis se concentra, pas assez pour Sasuke, qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul quand une boule d'énergie se montra dans le creux de sa main. Une seconde plus tard la boule avait disparut. Lui, il était presque paralysé *Elle a réussi à faire un rasengan. Elle semblait à peine concentrée en plus. Face de serpent avait raison elle est dotée d'une puissance énorme*, il ne réagit qu'en voyant qu'elle avait une expression triste sur le visage puis elle se leva et dit:

"-Alors toi aussi, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider mais apparemment je te fais peur aussi. C'est bon je te laisse.  
-Non attends! Il avait presque crié et en fut le premier surprit. Regarde"

Elle entendit comme des millions d'oiseaux qui criaient en cœur, ce qui la fit se retourner et vit Sasuke avec un chidori à la main. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en tomba par terre. Il arrêta son chidori et alla aider à se relever la jeune fille qui était restée muette face à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se reprit très vite et voulut lui demander comment il avait fait mais fut coupée et pour une fois c'est lui qui prit la parole en premier:

"Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Hakyra. _(Auteur: tu vois je voulais juste garder le secret. Naruto: tsssssss)_ Mais comment as-tu fait ça?  
-A peu près comme toi.  
-Je savais qu'il y en avait d'autres comme moi mais je ne les avais jamais vus et de toute façon on m'en aurait empêché. Ca te dirait de t'entraîner?

-Je suis bête tu dois avoir d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec moi.  
-…..*baka vas-y tu vas le regretter* Je veux bien.

Il s'entrainèrent toute la journée ne faisant une pause que pour midi. Il était impressionné par sa maîtrise des armes, elle avait faillit le battre au bâton. Hakyra qui l'avait fait tomber s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup final quand il lui fit un croche-pied et la fit tomber sur lui, puis faisant balancer son corps il renversa les rôles et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle le bâton sous la gorge. Encore essoufflés ils rigolèrent puis se rendant compte de leur position rougirent, Sasuke se leva puis, galamment, proposa sa main à Hakyra qui la prit avec, malheureusement pour lui, l'intention de le faire retomber, ce qu'elle réussit et ce fut à son tour d'être sur lui fière d'elle, mais surtout heureuse. Heureuse car c'était la première fois pour elle que quelqu'un l'aidait à s'entraîner.  
Après les armes, suivit un bref cours sur le chakra et ils montrèrent chacun quelques justus. A la fin de cet entraînement elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle oublia que Sasuke était partit chercher quelque chose et se dirigea vers le lac. Hakyra se déshabilla et entra dans le lac quand elle se retourna elle vit Sasuke, qui était revenu, plus rouge qu'une tomate, alors elle sortie de l'eau se mit en sous-vêtements et l'appela :

« Sasuke vient elle est bonne !  
-Euh…  
-S'il te plaît pour me faire plaisir.  
-Pas trop longtemps alors.  
-Je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec toi je suis bien, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.  
-Euh…OK.*Elle est bien avec moi ça veux dire quoi ? C'est vrai moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller me baigner avec elle. Oh la la mais à quoi je pense moi…..tant pis maintenant j'y vais je peux plus reculer*

Ils restèrent encore une demi heure ensemble puis Hakyra décida qu'elle devait rentrer. Il la regarda s'en aller et se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau encore étonné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il resta là au bord du lac, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier, puis un 2ème cri.*Aucun doute ce sont des cris de douleur* 3ème cri, *mais cette voix je la connais* il se rendit compte que dès le premier cri il s'était élancé vers le village, un 4ème cri retenti *plus vite allez* il arriva avant le 5ème coup qu'il arrêta, il regarda la personne à terre :

« Que se passe-t-il ici? Hakyra pourquoi te frappe-t-il ?  
-Elle est rentrée trop tard et de quoi je me mêle ! cria un homme.  
-Si elle est rentrée trop tard c'est à cause de moi et baissez d'un ton quand je suis là ou vous le regretterez.  
-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? »

L'homme avança l'air menaçant vers Sasuke qui le prit de vitesse et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Sans un regard de plus pour cet homme il se retourna, prit Hakyra dans ses bras et partit. Il s'effaça lentement sous le regard effrayé de la mère adoptive de la jeune fille. Une fois rentré à son campement, il entra sous la tente et y coucha la jeune fille encore dans les vapes, puis il se coucha à coté d'elle. Il tritura un moment ses cheveux *qu'ils sont doux* puis fut happé par le sommeil.  
Elle ne sentait pas l'odeur et c'est ce qui la réveilla, Hakyra ouvrit donc un œil mais ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Elle voulut se lever mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'appuyer sur son bras une douleur à la hanche lui fit pousser un petit cri. Son cri fut presque inaudible pourtant Sasuke l'entendit qui, tout délicatement, se rapprocha d'elle puis lui souffla :

« C'est bon tu es en sécurité ici je te protègerai »

Avec ces mots rassurant, elle se laissa aller et se serra contre lui pour se faire à nouveau prendre par le sommeil. Lui comprenait à peine ce qu'il faisait mais il n'allait pas arrêter car pour une fois depuis 4 ans il se sentait bien et même mieux.


	3. itachi, et un amour dévoilé

**Chapitre 3: Itachi, et un amour dévoilé**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ses sens se rendirent tout suite compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Hakyra voulu se lever pour avoir une idée d'où elle était mais quelque chose la retint. Enfin plutôt deux choses, la première une douleur dans la hanche, en voyant la seconde elle rougit, un garçon la serrait dans ses bras et ne semblait pas près de la lâcher. Hakyra essaya de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, elle se souvint alors la baignade avec Sasuke puis le fait qu'elle était rentrée trop tard, son père l'attendait avec un regard furieux, une barre de fer dans les mains. Elle se souvint que cette fois il l'avait frappée plus violemment que jamais, et elle savait que c'était parce que quelqu'un l'avait aidée en faisant peur aux enfants du village, puis après le trou noir. Quelques minutes de réflexion puis elle se souvint d'une voix sûrement celle du jeune homme le tenant dans ses bras, elle poussa encore sa mémoire pour identifié la voie et là elle recommença a rougir puis se retourna pour voir si elle avait raison. Hakyra sous le fait de la surprise se mit à murmurer :

« Sasuke, encore toi…..pourquoi ?  
-Te laisser là-bas aurait était du gaspillage. Tu as un grand avenir de ninja devant toi, répondit-il avec un air froid. _(Auteur : c'est la première fois pour elle si vous vous rappeler, il a toujours était gentils avec elle. Sasuke : Bah…à chaque fois elle semblait si…je sais pas comment dire. Naruto : Baka t'ose même pas dire que t'es amoureux. Sasuke : Je croyais que t'aimer pas ça toi que je sois avec elle, Dobe. Naruto : J'aime pas plus maintenant mais je préfère que tu l'avoue au moins. Auteur : bon laissons les et retournons a la fic)_  
-Tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-elle à la fois surprise de son réveil soudain que de son ton si froid  
-A ton avis.  
-Alors pourrais-tu me lâcher ? » Dit-elle fière de le prendre a son propre jeu. »

Il enleva ses bras faisant mine de rien mais Hakyra put apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard qu'il voulait froid et distant, pour reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Pas si froid que ça se dit la jeune fille suffit juste de trouver comment briser sa carapace de glace. Sasuke se leva et sorti de la tente pour préparer le petit-déj, Hakyra le rejoignit et le repas commença. Elle voulait lui poser des questions mais après le ton si froid qu'il avait eu dans la tente elle hésitait, puis finalement se lança :

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « tu as un grand avenir de ninja » ?  
-Juste que tu vas devenir une très grande kunoichi. C'est pour ça que je dois te ramener à mon sensei, il t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-*franchement faut pas qu'elle fasse ce visage trop souvent sinon mon cœur va craquer. Comment ça se fait que je suis comme sa quand elle est là ?* Mouais, mais va falloir t'entraîner dur ! Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau pendant le voyage !  
-Haï ! »

Ils levèrent le camp après avoir fini de manger et commencèrent leur voyage. Hakyra ne vit pas la journée passer, celle-ci avait l'habitude de ne pas manger le midi vu qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle, et puis voyager avec quelqu'un remplit mieux une journée que de s'entraîner toute seule, même si le quelqu'un en question ne parlait pas et qu'une douleur lui tailladait la hanche. A la fin de la journée elle commença quand même à saturer mais ne dit rien de peur que Sasuke la laisse sous prétexte qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à se plaindre, celui-ci l'avait remarqué mais fit mine de rien et continua à marcher environ 30 minutes de plus. Il lui fit établir le camp pendant que lui allait chercher quelque chose à manger. Après avoir installé le camp, Hakyra décida d'aller chercher du bois et quelques fruits pour le repas, mais quand elle revint et qu'elle voulu allumer le feu elle se retrouva bête car elle n'avait rien pour le faire. Elle attendu donc le retour du brun pour lui demander comment faire, elle le vit faire des signes puis lancer un Katon sur le bois que la jeune fille avait entassé un peu plus tôt.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça !  
-Hn. On verra plus tard.*j'arrive même plus à faire des monosyllabes avec elle. Bon heu faut que je me reprenne, aller…En plus maintenant qu'elle est là je vais pouvoir me faire servir.* _(Naruto : profiteur ! Sasuke : Bas quoi faut bien se laisser aller dans la vie, non. Sakura : Là je suis de l'avis de Naruto. Sasuke : Tu fais quoi là toi, je croyais qu'il y avait que moi et Naruto pour les commentaires. Auteur : Faut dire que j'ai changé, Sakura interviendra quand elle en aura envie. Sakura : Cool. Naru/Sasu : Bas t'en à pas fini alors. Auteur : solidarité féminine tu connais pas. Bon je dois retourner à ma fic.)_

Donc comme l'as dit Sasuke, il chargea Hakyra de faire la cuisine qui d'ailleurs cuisine super bien d'après lui. Après ce repas, très réussit, elle eut le droit à un petit cour sur la maîtrise du chakra, visant à ce qu'elle puisse marcher sur l'eau. Ce qu'elle réussit très vite, et qui étonna le brun *elle a vite réussit et avec un tel pouvoir en elle ça m'étonne. Naruto avait plus de mal à concentrer son immense chakra, pour elle ça semble si facile.* Epuisés quand même ils retournèrent à leur camp pour dormir, comme il n'y avait qu'une tente ils dormirent ensemble, enfin chacun de son côté, quoique. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et se retournait ne sachant pas dormir quand son regard se posa sur les cheveux blond de la jeune fille qui partageait maintenant sa tente.*Ses cheveux me font tellement penser à lui, ses yeux aussi, ils sont si bleu si profond comme les siens, si impressionnant. En fait elle me fait vraiment penser à lui, par son attitude, non je dois me faire des idées, et puis pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant, l'époque de Konoha c'est fini pour moi. De toute façon là bas je ne serais plus accepter*Il finit par s'endormir bercé par la respiration de la jeune fille.

Une semaine passa ainsi s'arrêtant à divers endroits pour dormir, cette nuit là Sasuke décida de camper dans une grotte. Tout se passa comme d'habitude, le brun parti chercher de quoi manger et la blonde préparer le campement et le feu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit. Hakyra se retourna et vit une silhouette portant une cape noir avec des nuages rouges, se rapprochant elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke, en plus vieux, les même cheveux corbeaux, les même yeux noirs, à non ils viennent de changer de couleur, ils sont rouge, non se sont des sharigan. Alors comme lui aussi il les a, alors il doit être.

« Uchiha Itachi, c'est bien ça ?  
-Je vois que mon imbécile de petit frère t'as bien fait la leçon. »

Il avait avancé pendant qu'il parlait et maintenant se tenait à quelque centimètre de la jeune fille, celle-ci sentit une sueur froide dans son dos puis sans comprendre elle s'évanouie.

Sasuke était dans la forêt en dessous de la grotte quand il ressentit quelque chose.*Non ça ne peut pas être possible, pas déjà, il ne nous a pas déjà rattrapés, pourtant le mangekyu sharigan je l'ai bien sentit. Attends, si je l'ai sentit c'est qu'il la utilisé, et il la certainement pas utilisé pour un arbre, kuso, j'aurais pas du la laisser seule.* Le brun courra en direction de la grotte où ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter, il y entra et vit Hakyra allonger par terre, s'attendant au pire il tâta son pouls, elle était juste endormie. Il entendit un bruit, il se retourna vers l'entrée de la grotte et il le vit.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais la tuer, elle est trop importante.  
-Alors c'est bien toi qui lui a fait ça. »

Il sorti un kunai et le lança droit sur son frère qui l'esquiva avec facilité, le combat commença. _(Auteur : Désolé je suis pas bonne pour décrire les combats. Naruto : T'es nulle alors. Auteur : De quoi tu te mêles toi, tu veux mourir avant la fin de la fic ou quoi. Naruto : Non, non, c'est bon. Auteur : par contre je vais vous faire la fin du combat ça devrait être bien, enfin j'espère.)_

________________________________________________________

Hakyra ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se rappeler plus de rien. Mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête alors elle découvrit les deux frères se battre. Sasuke était en train de détruire les clones que son frère avait créé, puis il lui lança un Katon qu'Itachi esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce dernier fit quelques signes et Sasuke se retrouva immobilisé à l'entrée de la grotte par deux mains sorties du sol, Itachi en profita pour lancer lui aussi un Katon mais beaucoup plus gros sur le prisonnier.

« NON !!!!!!! SASUKE !!! »

Hakyra se leva enchaina des signes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et cria :

« PROTECTION DU SCEAUX »

Les deux frères la regardèrent en même temps, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges tout comme l'immense chakra qui l'entourait. Une barrière de protection se matérialisa devant Sasuke et boucha l'entrée de la grotte, rien n'aurait pu la traverser. Elle posa les mains sur cette barrière comme pour attaquer à travers, pendant ce temps le Katon avez rebondit sur celle-ci, ce qui surprit Itachi et qui ne réussit à esquiver son retour de peu, mais il ne put esquiver l'énorme bras de chakra rouge qui sortait de la protection. Une main du même chakra se referma sur lui.

« Alors comme ça c'est vrai Kyubi est bien séparé en deux. Et tu es la deuxième partie. »

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire avant de se faire écraser sur le sol. Le choc fut si violent qu'il s'y enfonça d'une centaine de mètre. _(Auteur : Si, si je vous jure. Sakura : Quelle force, va vraiment falloir que je lui parle, je sens qu'on va bien s'apprécier toutes les deux. Sasuke : Parle pour toi. Sakura : Hein quoi qu'est-ce que t'as dit. Coup de poing du siècle de Sakura à Sasuke. Naruto : J'ai loupé quelque chose. Sakura : Rien d'important. Sasuke : Aïe…sa fait mal ! Naruto : Ahahah, bien venu au club. Elle est vraiment forte cette folle. Sakura : Naruto, t'as dit quoi là ! Auteur : Houla ça va saigner, Naru/Sasu contre Saku, vaut mieux que je retourne à la fic)_ Sasuke vit Hakyra reprendre ses yeux bleus, il en fut soulagé mais ils commencèrent à regarder dans le vague *pas bon du tout ça* il s'approcha d'elle, lui demanda si ça allait. Pas de réponse. Puis comme vidée de toute énergie elle tomba, mais elle fut rattrapée par le brun. Il l'emmena sur les matelas qu'elle avait préparé peu de temps avant et la coucha sur lui. Il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et l'observa attentivement.*qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je crois que ça va vraiment plus chez moi, j'ai quoi à la fin _(Naruto : tu l'aimes. Auteur : Il t'entend pas dans la fic. Naruto : m'en fiche.)_, pourquoi je suis si tendre avec elle _(Naruto : tu l'aimes. Sasuke : Je peux pas t'entendre dans la fic. Naruto : m'en fiche)_, pourquoi j'ai envi de rester toujours auprès d'elle et de la protéger _(Naruto : TU L'AIMES. Sakura : Naruto, bon sang, il peut pas t'entendre dans la fic alors nous casse pas les oreilles. Naruto : M'EN FICHE JE SUIS SUR QU'IL M'A ENTENDU)_, hein, c'était quoi cette voix dans ma tête, elle m'a dit quoi. Je suis trop bête elle a répondu à ma question _(Naruto : tient vous voyez il m'a entendu. Auteur/Saku : Pas possible ?? Comment il arrive à faire ça ??? Sasuke : C'est vital chez lui d'embêter tout le monde, alors il sait bien se faire entendre partout. Naruto : Sasuke, je vais te tuer. Sasuke : T'y arrive jamais, Dobe)_ Mais cette voix je la connais en plus c'était celle de Naruto. Naruto…elle me fait vraiment pensait à lui, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux…et le pouvoir qu'elle a utilisé il avait la même aura que celui de Naruto* La dernière phrase de son frère lui revint à l'esprit. *Mais bien sur comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Ca ne peut être que ça.*  
Sasuke sentit la jeune fille bouger, il pencha alors la tête et vit qu'elle le regardait. Puis comme d'un commun accord il baissa la tête, elle monta la sienne et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un long et tendre baiser.

« Hakyra je crois que je…  
-T'aime, moi aussi. »

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis au matin ils se sourirent et se ré-embrassèrent _(Naruto : C'est trop à l'eau de rose ton truc. Sasuke : Tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter. Naruto : Sasuke je vais… Auteur/Saku : La ferme, ils sont trop mignons. Naruto : C'est trop injuste…) _Ils prirent leur petit-déj comme d'habitude, rangèrent leurs affaires comme d'habitude mais au moment de partir Sasuke prit une direction différente de celle qu'ils avaient suivit jusqu'à maintenant. Hakyra, surprise, ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

« Sasuke, tu as prit la mauvaise direction.  
-Non, c'était celle d'avant qui était la mauvaise.  
-On ne va plus voir ton sensei.  
-On va voir quelqu'un de beaucoup plus important, pour toi et pour moi.

-Quelqu'un qui a les même yeux que toi.

-Maintenant que je me suis avoué mes sentiments, je suis décidé à te protéger et à te rendre heureuse.  
-Sasuke…  
-Mon sensei est quelqu'un qui profite des atouts des autres, qui se sert d'eux comme de pions. Je veux te protégé de lui et te rendre heureuse en retrouvant quelqu'un. Au fait Hakyra dit moi ton nom.  
-Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Hakyra Uzumaki. Pourquoi ? C'est important…  
-*C'est vraiment sa alors* Hakyra ce quelqu'un que je veux retrouver s'appelle Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto.


	4. mission à suna no kuni

**Chapitre 4: mission à Suna no Kumi**

Sakura courrait à perdre haleine dans tout Konoha à la recherche de Naruto, toujours introuvable quand on le cherche celui-là. Elle finit par le retrouver au terrain d'entraînement de l'ancienne équipe 7. Le blond se fit tirer de force jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, lorsqu'il y entra il vit Ino et Shikamaru un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tsunade prit la parole et expliqua tout :

« Vous avez une mission, le Kazekage vous demande, personnellement, à Suna pour aider à assurer la protection au grand banquet annuel.

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?

-Puisque qu'on te le dit Naruto. Le rassura Ino, c'est super je vais pourvoir enfin revoir Gaara.

-Ouai on part quand ?? On part quand ??

-Ils sont trop galère ces deux là.

-Ne met pas dans le même panier que ce baka.

-Comment tu as osé m'appeler là.

-Bon, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, je vous donne la mission de protéger le banquet de Suna.

-Haï Hokage-sama/Tsunade-oba chan.

-Naruto !!!!!!! »

Naruto attendait déjà en bas, envoyé par Tsunade, les trois autres, chacun allèrent préparer leurs affaires et dire au revoir à leurs amis. Sakura alla trouver Kiba _(Sakura : Vous voyez pourquoi je n'ai pas de raison d'être jalouse. Sasuke : Oh !!! Naruto : Je savais, je savais. Sasu/Saku : La ferme. Naruto : Mais euh…) _et Naruto chercha Hinata. Puis une fois réunis à la porte nord de Konoha, ils prirent la direction de Suna no Kuni. Le voyage se passa sans embûche, à part un soir où les garçons étant partis chercher de quoi manger avaient laissé les deux filles seules au campement. Deux voyous avaient essayé de les abuser mais l'un se prit un poing de Sakura _(Naruto : aïe j'ai mal pour lui. Sasuke : Je suis d'accord. Sakura : Naruto ! Sasuke ! Venez la que je vous étripe)_ et l'autre fut prit dans le justu de confusion d'Ino, le pauvre prit son compagnon pour une fille. Lorsque Shikamaru et Naruto rentrèrent au campement et qu'ils virent les deux hommes, l'un faisant du charme à l'autre, ils demandèrent des explications. La soirée se passa donc dans la bonne humeur et dans une hilarité qui gagna même Shikamaru.  
Une fois arrivés à Suna, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Gaara, euh du Kazekage, pour faire signe de leur présence puis ils se séparèrent en trois groupes : le premier bien sur Temari/Shikamaru. _(Naruto : Personne ne s'en serait douté. Auteur : Tais toi, je sais qu'il est pas original celui là mais je l'aime bien alors chut. Sakura : En plus ils vont trop bien ensemble. Sasu/Naru : Tsss la solidarité féminine. Auteur/Saku : Et oui)_  
Les deux tourtereaux avaient fini par arrêter de se tourner autour pour s'avouer leurs sentiments, qui bien sur étaient réciproque. Donc Temari emmena son fainéant, comme elle l'appelait, dans un endroit tranquille où il put regarder les nuages, et où elle put s'installer sur lui pour dormir. Oui elle s'était calmée notre Temari depuis qu'elle était avec Shika, elle gardait sa hargne pour les combats, bonne initiative. Ils passèrent donc une après-midi l'un sur l'autre à rêvasser.  
Le deuxième groupe était constitué d'Ino et Gaara, étrange non. _(Sasuke : Quoi ??? Celui la je m'y attendais pas il y a eu du changement pendant que j'étais pas là. Naruto : Moi je savais moi je savais !! Auteur/Saku : Tais toi Naruto) _  
En fait un jour les filles avaient voulu s'amuser avec Naruto, Ino ayant apprit un nouveau justu qui faisait de Ino le maître de la personne prise, sauf qu'au lieu de prendre Naruto comme c'était prévu elle se retrouva au prise avec Gaara. Ce dernier s'était trouver derrière le blond qui s'était baissé au mauvais moment, elle continua quand même son justu sur l'avis des autres, sauf de Temari bien sur. Au moment de couper le justu, toutes les filles étaient parties et Ino avait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Gaara la retint avec son sable et l'emmena hors de la vue de tous. Personne ne su jamais se qu'il s'était passé mais on les vit revenir main dans la main. Donc Ino passa son après-midi avec le Kazekage de Suna, mais je ne peux vous dire se qu'ils ont fait. _(Naru/Saku : C'est nul ça ! Auteur : Je sais mais c'est sur ordre de Gaara, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer sa vie privée. Sasuke : A moi tu l'as bien fait. Auteur : Oui mais lui il est Kazekage,…et puis parce que toi et Hakyra c'est plus mignon. Sasuke : Hn. Naru/Saku : Retour des monosyllabes.)_  
Le troisième groupe était composé de ceux qui restaient, c'est-à-dire Naruto, Sakura et Kankurô. _(Sasuke : Trois pommer, quoi. Auteur : On peut dire sa comme ça. Naru/Saku : Bas merci ça fait plaisir. Auteur/Sasu : De rien) _  
Ces trois là c'étaient fait planter par les deux couples qui étaient parti en solitaire, enfin en couple quoi. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seul et ne surent pas quoi faire alors Kankurô décida de leur faire visiter la ville et leur montrer l'endroit où se déroulerait le banquet. Ils commencèrent, aidés par les juunins de Suna, à préparer la sécurité du banquet Au bout de deux heures ils furent rejoins par les deux couples, et les filles partirent pour choisir leur tenu de soirée. Temari les fit rentrer dans une boutique et Sakura et Ino se précipitèrent sur le même ensemble, il était composé d'un haut de kimono mais se portait avec une jupe fendue sur les deux côtés jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Elles prirent toute les trois le même en couleur différente, rose pour Sakura, bleu violet pour Ino et bleu clair avec quelques touches violet clair pour Temari, elles avaient choisi cet ensemble parce qu'il était pratique pour pouvoir se battre mais aussi assez classe pour ne pas faire tache au banquet.  
Elles posèrent leur tunique dans leur chambre puis allèrent voir où en était les garçons, Shikamaru avait finit de mettre au point une défense optimal il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en place. Ce qu'ils firent pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Puis vint le soir le groupe parti en direction de leur chambre pour se préparer. Les garçons prêts depuis environ une demi-heure attendaient patiemment les filles, de toute façon pas le choix si ils tenaient à leur vie, puis lorsque celles-ci décidèrent de se montrer ils leur firent pas mal de compliments, sauf Gaara, pour ne pas les mettre en rogne. _(Sakura : Ils avaient intérêt oui !!! Sasuke : Je vous plains vous avez dut passer une sacrer journée. Naruto : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Sakura : Grrrrrrrr !!!! Auteur : bon c'est reparti, ça vas ressaigner au secours je vais me planquer moi)._ Puis ils partirent en couple Temari/Shikamaru, Sakura/Naruto, elle avait préféré quand même Naruto à Kankurô et puis il était son meilleur ami ça ne dérangeait pas, Hanita/Kankurô, étant coureur de jupon il en avait trouvé une dans l'après-midi c'est pas bien je sais, et pour ouvrir le banquet on vit arriver sur une estrade Ino et Gaara, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière ravie d'être au centre des regards. _(Sakura : Grrrrrrrr je l'envie des fois, mais bon je suis bien avec Kiba. Sasu/Naru : Le pauvre je le plains.)_ Gaara quand à lui se mit au milieu de l'estrade et déclara :  
« J'ai décidé de faire renaître cette tradition que l'on avait perdu avec l'ancien Kazekage, donc ce soir j'ai organisé pour vous le grand banquet pour fêter la fin de l'hiver. _(Auteur : Je voulais faire un banquet mais je savais pas pourquoi alors j'ai mit un truc pourave, gomen. Naruto : Qu'est-ce que je disais pas d'imagination ! Auteur : La ferme baka où je te tue. Naruto : Tsssssss.) _J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous dire qu'il y aura un invité spécial ce soir, mais je ne sais pas à quel moment il va se présenter. Sur ces mots je déclare le banquet ouvert. »  
La musique commença, tout le monde se mit en couple et commença à danser, faut bien pour la tradition, mais passer la première valse tout le monde se mit plutôt à discuter. Bien sur Ino essaya de questionner Gaara sur cet invité spécial mais en retour elle eut quelque chose qui lui cloua le bec pendant environ dix minutes, elle avait eu un compliment du Kazekage, Gaara en personne, oui vous avez bien lu, il lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude ce soir. Shikamaru lui avait emmené Temari un peu à l'écart, pas trop pour pouvoir intervenir au cas où, mais assez pour pouvoir passer la soirée tranquille avec elle, elle s'en plaignit pas d'ailleurs. Sakura et Naruto désespérés car ils n'étaient pas avec ceux qui aurait du les accompagner, s'étaient assit avant la fin de la danse d'ouverture. Quand à Kankurô, il s'était fait jeter par Hanita et courait après les autres filles du bal, qu'elle soit accompagnée ou pas.  
Puis un bruit de bombe ne retentit pas très loin du banquet. Deïdara pensèrent directement Gaara et Naruto, et ils n'avaient pas tord. Environ dix minutes plus tard un oiseau de glaise les survola, lâchant quelques petites bombes rattrapées par le sable de Gaara. Les juunins du village firent évacuer les civils et retournèrent à leur poste fixé par Shikamaru. Malheureusement après quelques minutes de combat Gaara avait usé tout son chakra, en fait Deïdara avait utilisé de la glaise spéciale qui absorbait beaucoup de chakra. Lorsque ce dernier vit que son piège avait fonctionné et que plus rien ne pouvait les protéger en bas il lança une bombe immense. Le petit groupe se regardait dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un faire quelque chose pour éviter de finir comme ça, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence ils étaient perdus. La bombe éclata mais ils étaient encore là, le groupe ouvrit les yeux et ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient derrière une barrière de protection puis ils virent une forme gracieuse descendre d'un toit pour se poser devant la barrière. C'était une jeune fille, elle portait les mêmes habits que les trois filles du groupe _(Sakura : Les grands esprits se rencontrent. Sasu/Naru : Tsss) _et elle était blonde, c'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient distinguer. Elle fut vite rejointe par un garçon qui la dépassait d'une tête, il portait un bermuda jusqu'au genou et un T-shirt, il pouvait aussi voir que lui il avait les cheveux noirs.  
Deïdara jaugea ces nouveaux adversaires et décida qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dérangeants et parti à l'attaque sans trop se soucier, il envoya une bombe que les deux esquivèrent facilement. Le brun envoya un Katon, que Deïdara esquiva mais il ne vit pas la main qui se dirigea vers lui, et lorsqu'il la vit c'était trop tard car elle était trop rapide par rapport à son oiseau de glaise. Il se retrouva donc enfermé dans une main de chakra puis se fit projeter par terre avec une telle violence qu'il s'y enfonça de plusieurs mètres. Le combat était fini, la barrière de protection tomba et Gaara dit calmement comme si de rien n'était :

« Voici l'invité spéciale dont je vous ai parlé. »

Les autres mirent plus de temps avant de pouvoir enfin réagir, les deux personnes ne semblaient pas presser de les rejoindre alors Naruto se dirigea vers eux. Arrivé assez près pour distinguer leur visage il s'arrêta figé sur place, puis il s'élança poing en avant vers le brun, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'écria :

« Sasuke !!!

- Oui c'est moi, mais avant que tu me tues je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un si ça ne te déranges pas.

-Je … »

-Non je parle. La personne que je veux te présenter se trouve devant et elle s'appelle Hakyra Uzumaki

-Hein ???? Quoi ???? »

Le reste du groupe avait reprit lui aussi son esprit lorsqu'il avait entendu Naruto appeler Sasuke, Sakura la première se dirigea vers les trois ombres. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose elle resta figée sur place, une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto se trouvait entre les deux rivaux et avait réussi à stopper une attaque du blond, devant un Sasuke qui avait un sourire au coin. Lorsque le reste du groupe arriva, les juunins de Suna compris, Sasuke redit tout simplement :

«Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Oui je suis revenu si vous voulez encore de moi, mais après tout je m'en fiche, je voulais juste venir pour vous présenter ma kunoichi préféré qui se trouve devant vous. Elle se nomme…

-Hakyra Uzumaki. »

Naruto avait fini la phrase Sasuke dans un soupir. Les autres trop surpris, à part Gaara qui savait déjà, ne pipèrent mots, il n'y avait que le brun qui souriait puis il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, la prit par la taille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle leva la tête surprise, avec un regard demandant « tu es bien sur de toi », puis voyant que c'était bon elle sourit, attrapa la main du blond et l'emmena avec elle.


	5. frère et soeur

Vi vi je suis de retour, désolée si quelqu'un suivait vraiment cette fic... enfin bref maintenant elle est finit, je posterait un chapitre par semaine alors passé jeter un coup d'oeil sinon bah... tant pis ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5: frère et soeur**

Naruto se faisait emporter par la jeune fille blonde qui l'emmenait de plus en plus loin de ses amis, mais sous le choc de la surprise qu'il avait eut précédemment il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle le fit entrer dans un hôtel et le poussa dans une chambre qui devait être la sienne, une fois la porte fermée elle se retourna vers lui. Hakyra le fixa un moment plongeant ses yeux dans les siens puis fini par dire:

« Naruto, c'est bien toi ?  
-Euh…je…oui.  
-Finalement on a fini par te retrouver. Sasuke m'a beaucoup parlé de toi mais je me demandais à quoi tu pouvais ressembler en vrai, bien sur il t'a décrit plusieurs fois à ma demande mais… _(Naruto : Quoi tu parles de moi maintenant ? Sasuke : J'ai pas vraiment le choix, en plus ta sœur elle est aussi déterminée que toi, alors !)_  
-Attend, Sasuke t'as parlé de moi ??  
-Oui, il m'a parlée de ta gentillesse, de ta détermination, de ta force, du fait que tu es toujours imprévisible et que finalement il avait fini par apprécier cela, et surtout de ce pouvoir que tu as en toi.  
-Ah…°Bon si elle sait ça elle va m'abandonner comme tout le monde, c'était beau de rêver que j'allais finalement avoir une famille pour moi°  
-Ce pouvoir que je détiens aussi.  
-C'est vrai toi aussi. En fait en y repensant j'ai bien reconnu le chakra que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure, c'est le chakra de Kyubi.  
-Oui, je porte la deuxième moitié de Kyubi en moi, apparemment tu as la puissance et moi j'ai reçu la maîtrise de son chakra.  
-Mais ça veux dire que tu étais avec moi quand Kyubi a était scellé, donc que tu es née avec moi, donc…  
-Oui Naruto je suis…enfin on pense avec Sasuke que je suis ta sœur. »

* * *

« Sasuke-kun !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Sakura, Ino, fit un brun moins motivé que jamais.  
-Tu es enfin revenu ! Tu en as mis du temps !! hurla Ino.  
-Hn *commence déjà à m'énerver*.  
-C'était qui cette fille ? demanda Ino curieuse comme toujours.  
-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! *attend c'est quoi ça pourquoi Gaara prend Ino par la taille, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. NON !!!*  
-NANI ????? La sœur de Naruto ????*trop tard*  
-C'était sensé être un secret Ino, dit Gaara à bout de nerf.  
-Oups désolée. Mais c'est tellement gros.  
-Cette fille….c'est la sœur de Naruto…  
-Oui Sakura c'est bien ça tu as compris.  
-Mais, Sasuke-kun, comment…  
-J'en sais pas plus, puis il lui dit plus bas, sauf qu'elle a le même pouvoir que lui.  
-C'était quoi cet énorme chakra ?  
-*toujours droit au but ce Shikamaru* Ben je lui laisserais le choix de vous l'expliquer plus tard, mais là je suis assez crevé, non seulement je viens de marcher toute la journée à une vitesse folle pour être ici à l'heure, mais en plus il a fallut vous sauvez.  
-C'est bon ! *C'est qui elle, déjà…ah oui Témari je crois, bref*  
-Vas me dire que ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Tu ne l'as pas fait seul !  
-Elle ce n'est pas pareil.  
-En quoi c'est différent ? »

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que le brun était déjà partit sans un dernier regard. Il demanda juste tout bas à Sakura de ne rien dire au sujet du démon, comme c'est le cas pour Naruto elle préférait le cacher pour le moment. Puis il se dirigea vers son hôtel, il monta jusqu'à sa chambre et entendit deux voix assez joyeuses en sortir. *je vais les déranger. Pufffff j'ai trop sommeil pour faire autrement, aller j'entre*.  
Hakyra l'avait senti depuis qu'il était entré dans l'hôtel tellement habitué à son chakra, et se dit que s'il venait ici alors qu'il savait qu'elle était là avec lui, c'est qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Elle décida d'abréger la discussion avec son frère. Celui-ci fit une drôle de tête en voyant Sasuke rentrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, qui ne semblait pas gênée. Le brun prit la parole pour décoincer la situation :

« Désolé de vous embêter mais j'aimerais dormir. » °Dormir mais il y a qu'un lit dans cette chambre…ne me dit pas qu'il…° _(Naruto : Tu as osé !!!! Auteur : Bas quoi ils ont passé une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je vois pas en quoi ça serait différent dans le même lit ? Sasuke : Oui laisse moi en profiter. Naruto : Tu vois c'est un profiteur ! Sakura : Mais non c'est juste pour te faire hurler et tu tombes toujours dans le panneau. Naruto : très bien vous m'entendrez plus. Auteur/Sasu/Saku : YES !!!!! Gagné !!!! Naruto : Vous ne m'aurez pas)_

Hakyra se leva fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Sasuke et lui dit :

« Vas prendre une douche et je te libère la chambre.  
-Ok. Bonsoir Naruto.  
-Attend !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?  
-*toujours aussi long à la détente, enfin je lui dois bien ça* Bon Naruto…euh…comment te le dire…  
-J'aime Sasuke et il m'aime. C'est assez clair je pense.  
-Quoi ???????°pourquoi toujours lui, j'ai à peine une sœur qu'il me la déjà prise°  
-Viens Naruto on va autre part, je crois qu'il a vraiment sommeil, il est pas comme nous tu sais bien. »

Elle avait vu la lueur de déception dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait annoncé, donc elle c'était dit qu'il valait mieux lui parler seul à seul. Elle prit son frère par la main et l'emmena au petit bar qu'il y avait en bas de l'hôtel, ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une boisson chaude. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de fixé Naruto, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, puis elle se décida à prendre la parole :

« Naruto, c'est vrai j'aime Sasuke…  
-°Comme si ça ne me faisait pas assez mal comme ça faut qu'elle en rajoute° Je…  
-Non laisse moi finir. Je l'aime mais la première personne dans mon cœur c'est toi, mon frère. Comprends moi Sasuke a été la première personne à prendre soin de moi, je ne veux pas te mentir lui aussi occupe une grande place dans mon cœur mais il ne pourra jamais te remplacer, tu me comprends ?  
-°comment elle a su que je pensais à ça ?° Oui je comprends, merci. J'ai agit peut-être bêtement mais je venais juste de connaître ma sœur, l'une des première choses de vraiment bien dans ma vie. Alors quand j'ai su que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés ça m'a fait un peu mal.  
-Je te comprends, ça n'a pas du être rose tout les jours pour toi je pense que l'on a connu la même douleur étant petit, alors quand Sasuke m'a sauvée la première fois je…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas plus pour cela je ne t'en veux pas j'ai juste été surprit, c'est tout. » Lui dit-il avec le grand sourire dont il avait le secret. _(Naruto : Ca fait un peu feuilleton américain ton truc. Sasuke : Je croyais qu'on devait plus t'entendre. Auteur/Saku : C'est vrai sa ! Naruto : Grrrrrr)_

Ils allèrent se coucher vers 3 heures du matin après voir découvert la vie l'un de l'autre, après avoir eu peur l'un pour l'autre, et après avoir connu l'univers de l'autre. Chacun rentra de son côté puis ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain avec tout le monde cette fois.  
Naruto les avait tous ramené, Gaara, qui la connaissait déjà, Kankurô, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino et bien sur Sakura, et tous, sauf Gaara bien sur, était impatient de rencontrer la jeune blonde. Le brun et la blonde finirent par arriver sous les regards scrutateurs de la petite troupe, une fois à leur auteur Hakyra fut un peu intimidée, mais avec l'aide de son brun et de son frère prit la parole :

« Bonjour tout le monde.  
-Salut moi c'est Sakura, dit la fleur de cerisier en s'approchant, viens je vais te présenter. Bon lui c'est Gaara, mais tu le connais déjà apparemment. *tient ça lui a valu un regard noir, elle n'a pas digéré le coup d'hier*  
-Salut.  
-Hn  
-T'inquiète il n'est pas très sociable, bon lui avec le maquillage c'est son frère Kankurô.  
-Salut sa va ?? Lui fit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur *lui il la touche il est mort* _(Auteur/Saku : Jaloux !!! Sasuke : Je la protège nuance. Naruto : Hn hn hn hn. Auteur/Sasu/Saku : finalement c'est pas mal quand il ne parle pas ça fait des vacances.)_  
-Euh…oui merci  
-Bref, fit vite Sakura en voyant le regard de Sasuke, elle c'est leur sœur Témari.  
-Salut, comment vas-tu ?? Tu sais je pense que l'on pourra bien s'entendre toutes les deux.  
-Ah et à quoi tu vois ça ??  
-Tu as un sacret tempérament, moi j'aime bien ça.  
-Si tu le dit c'est que tu dois avoir raison, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. *ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça*  
-Continuons vous ferez plus ample connaissance plus tard, elle c'est Ino crieuse en chef et une grosse truie.  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça à une première rencontre gros front ? Bon moi c'est Ino n'écoutes pas ce gros front je suis super gentille dans le fond.  
-Ok, répondit Hakyra en rigolant.  
-Et lui bas tu le connais c'est Naruto bien sur !  
-Oui je crois qu'il me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne me souviens plus bien qui.  
-Mais euh. » *elle n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour*

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire, y comprit Sasuke à l'étonnement de tous. Celui-ci expliqua qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'il y a 3 ans, puis il rejoint Hakyra et la prit par la taille sous le regard effaré de Sakura et Ino, qui se dirent « j'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place », et le regard brisé de Kankurô, qui se dit « il les a toujours toutes c'est pas drôle ». Puis on entendit la voix de Temari qui arrivait de derrière :

«On en a oublié un qui somnolait sur un banc, voyant la scène qui avait choqué tout le monde elle s'arrêta surprise et fini par articuler, c'est bien tu as fini par te caser. »

Et se fut repartit pour de grand éclat de rire, sauf pour le pauvre être que Temari avait ramené.

« Bon, lui c'est Shikamaru, commença la blonde, c'est un gros flemmard mais je le motive comme je peux.  
-Salut.  
-Tu es la fille d'hier qui nous a sauvées, je te remercie. C'est bon lâches-moi fille galère. *tient le dernier arrivé pourtant le plus juste, tout le monde a oublié comment ça c'est terminé hier*  
-C'est vrai ça on a été ignoble tu nous sauves la vie et on te remercie même pas.  
-Ce n'est rien Sakura.  
-Bon et si tu nous racontais pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
-Euh… Firent Sasuke et Hakyra en cœur.  
-Et si nous allions nous asseoir, fit Naruto qui connaissait l'histoire et voulait donner du temps au couple pour savoir comment l'annoncer, en plus j'ai un peu faim. » *Merci baka* _(Naruto : Non mais je te sauve la mise et tu me traites encore de baka. Sasuke : Je croyais que tu devais plus parler toi. Naruto : Grrrrrrr)_

Une fois installé dans un café, le brun commença son histoire sous le regard de tous ses amis. Plus l'histoire avancer plus les yeux en face de lui devenait rond, mais au moment de parler d'Itachi il laissa la parole à sa blonde. Celle-ci se posa la question si elle devait leur dire, Sasuke lui avait expliqué que la plus part savait pour Naruto mais elle hésitait, puis elle décida de vider son sac et raconta tout en détaille. Sakura, Gaara et Naruto avait le regard vague comme lointain, Témari était absorbée par le récit et Ino et Kankurô n'en croyait pas leur oreille _(Auteur : les deux seuls à ne pas savoir pour Kyubi)_, Shikamaru dormait à moitié et Sasuke lui essayait de la soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'elle s'affligeait.  
Une fois son récit terminé, elle observa ses nouveaux amis et fut amusée par la scène qu'elle découvrit _(auteur : la même que je vous ai décrit juste au dessus)_, ce fut Temari qui prit la parole :

« Je sens que l'on va vraiment bien s'entendre toutes les deux.  
-Je l'espère. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire se qui détendit l'atmosphère, puis Ino curieuse ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de Kyubi ?  
-Euh…, tous ceux qui étaient au courant se regardèrent comme pour savoir qui prendrait la parole puis Naruto brisa le silence, Ino tu n'as jamais remarquée que des fois j'ai une force surpuissante ?  
-Eh bien maintenant que tu en parles, c'était quoi ce truc autour de toi quand tu te battais contre le Kaïma ?  
-Ce truc c'était le chakra de Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues.  
-Celui qui a détruit le village il y a 17 ans ?  
-Oui celui la, il a été scellé en moi…euh…en moi et Hakyra à notre naissance.  
-Cela explique certaine chose, commenta Shikamaru.  
-Ouai. Quelques unes.  
-Bon je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance mais il va falloir penser à rentrer à Konoha. *Quoi déjà*  
-Oui Sakura on sait tous que Kiba te manque *NANI Sakura avec Kiba*, moi aussi ma petite Hinata me manque *re NANI finalement elle lui a ouvert son cœur * mais je sais pas si…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Naruto, je ne sais pas si je vais être accepté mais il faudra bien que je m'y rende un jour.  
-Si jamais vous n'êtes pas accepté à Konoha, vous aurez une place ici à Suna, je vous accepterais, j'ai une grande dette envers vous, vous avez sauvé notre village.  
-Merci Kasekage-sama, je vous suis reconnaissant.  
-Vous avez fini de vous vouvoyer, vous êtes amis non *Naruto tu comprendras jamais rien à la politesse*  
-Naruto je vais devoir t'apprendre certain truc essentiel.  
-Mais nee-chan…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais !  
-Je sens que je vais t'adorer, venez les filles on va faire les boutiques avant que vous partiez, je veux offrir un souvenir de Suna à Hakyra.  
-Haï ! »

Elles partirent vers le centre de Suna laissant les garçons perplexe à la nouvelle. Ceux-ci restèrent plantés là à chercher à savoir ce que Sasuke avait fait chez Orochimaru. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en groupe puis le soir venu chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Le lendemain tous s'attendaient à la grande porte pour le départ. Après des au revoir assez comique, Shikamaru et Temari bien évidemment, la petite troupe partit en direction de Konoha.


End file.
